


In My Body

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bodyswap, Crack, Crack Crossover, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sharing a Bed, True Mates, a lot of awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Magnus! You’re okay…” Another voice chimed from the doorway, clearly out of breath. Stiles froze when he saw Derek and his heart clenched when he walked straight for him and pressed their lips together. Stiles’ eyes widened and he pushed Derek away with a blast of magic, wondering for a second time that day how in the hell Derek knew Magnus.“Not Magnus, oh god, I am-- Derek, why are you trying to kissMagnus?” Stiles asked because he wasn’t about to let that slide without an explanation.“Because I’m not Derek, I’m Alec,” he said as took a step backward, embarrassment reddening his face as he glanced around the room.“If you’re Alec, that means--” Stiles turned to Alec’s body and raised an eyebrow in question.With a sigh, he said, “I’m Derek and I amveryconfused.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 233





	In My Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notquiteascrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/gifts).



> This is gifted to my wonderful friend, [Lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy), for being an incredible support and being the best crack author I know. I hope this little bit of crack brings you some joy. 🥺♥️

Stiles wasn’t really sure how it happened; one second he was relaying his daily adventures to Lydia on the phone and the next he was thrown into a swirling hole of magic. When he stumbled out of it, he landed on a hard wooden floor and stars flooded his vision. The pain in his head wasn’t the worst he ever had, but the confusion at being caught in another supernatural booby trap had Stiles’ mind reeling. He had moved to New York for college to avoid getting kidnapped again and Stiles was starting to think his luck was seriously running out. 

“Derek didn’t tell me he was so adorable,” a smooth voice chimed from a few feet away. At the mention of Derek’s name in a seemingly friendly way, Stiles was relieved but still utterly confused. 

“Well, he wouldn’t because he doesn’t think so,” Stiles retorted, ignoring the laughter that followed. He shook his head to rid the cloudiness in his vision when a beautiful, vibrant man came into view. “How do you know Derek?” Stiles asked because he wasn’t exactly the kind of person he had ever seen Derek hang out with. First off, this man had a smile on his face that could have anyone on their knees in three seconds flat, and secondly, Derek went for the gruff type when he chose his friends if his pack was any indication. 

“The Hale pack and I go way back, Mr. Stilinski, farther than Derek and his current pups,” the man said with a noncommittal wave of his hand. “But that’s not important. I got a rather strange phone call from the alpha telling me that one of his human packmates was in immediate danger and that he was cashing in the favor I owed him. Now,” the man said, snapping his fingers before a drink appeared in his hand, “my favors are of insurmountable worth so it has me wondering why _you_ are so important.” 

Stiles shook his head as he stood and said, “You and me both, buddy. I’m not _in_ any danger, why would Derek--” Before he could finish his thought, the front door flew open and a man who, at first glance, Stiles thought was Derek, came bursting through the door. 

“Magnus! Backup?” The drink that was in the man’s - Magnus’ - hand disappeared and a flurry of blue light replaced it. Stiles was momentarily awestruck by how stunning the glow was until the man who looked like Derek shoved him in the chest and knocked an arrow into place. 

“What is it?” Magnus asked as his magic seemed to hiss in the space around him, swirling from blue to red as a sharp howl echoed down the hallway. 

“Demon, we think. He’s after something, but we can’t figure out what. He’s never tried to kill us before, just fight us and run,” the man said and Magnus turned to glare at Stiles. He held up his hands in defense and glanced around the apartment to try and find something to use as a weapon. 

“What _have_ you brought to us, Stiles?” Magnus said and the other man shot him a questioning glance. “Alexander, meet Stiles, a member of an old friend’s pack. Stiles, this is my husband, Alec,” he introduced quickly and Stiles’ wave was only met with a glare from Alec. 

“Is he what the thing wants?” Alec asked and when Magnus nodded, he added, “Why?” Stiles didn’t have time to be offended when the demon finally made itself known. It barely fit through the doorway, the spikes on its spine slicing into the wood to barge into the apartment. Alec fired one arrow and then another, Magnus’ magic enveloping them with a glowing red light. When the arrows sank into the demon, the howl was almost too much for Stiles’ ears to bear. 

“Before you ask, I don’t know why _either_!” Stiles yelled as he jumped behind the couch to avoid a flying spike that flung from the demon’s palm. He grabbed at the side table, breaking off the leg in case he needed it, ignoring Magnus’ unreasonable complaints. 

“What do you think you’re gonna do with that?” Alec asked as he crouched behind the couch, readying another arrow for flight. 

Stiles shrugged and responded, “Hopefully not die.” Alec gave him a considering glance before taking a deep breath and standing surely. He took careful aim and fired his arrow and the demon’s howl of pain shook the apartment floor. Stiles peeked over the edge of the couch in time for an orange mist to cloud his eyes again. The demon collapsed in defeat but as Stiles reached for Alec, the three of them collapsed and Stiles’ sight went dark. 

* * *

When Stiles awoke, he was on the other side of the apartment with the worst headache he could ever remember having. Like a flash, the memories of the demon attack and the strangely beautiful pair of husbands surged through his mind and panic overwhelmed him. He felt like he was overheating and scrubbed at his face to wipe the sweat that was dripping down his cheek to find fingertips covered in makeup and facial hair he didn’t recognize. He glanced down at his hands and they were accessorized with rings of all sorts. 

“As if this day couldn’t have been strange enough,” Stiles said only the voice didn’t belong to him. In fact, it belonged to _Magnus._ He turned quickly to see Alec groaning beside him, opening and closing his eyes slowly. When he glanced past, he saw his own form inspecting his hands. 

“What the hell is happening?” Stiles yelled, “One of you had better start talking because I am about to--” He felt something rise within him and took a deep breath to calm himself down, thinking it was just another panic attack he had almost grown out of. 

“It seems as though we’ve been switched,” his voice soothed. When Stiles glared at himself, the voice explained, “It’s Magnus. I’m in your body and you’re in mine.” Stiles didn’t know how to respond but it didn’t matter because Alec was shooting up from his sitting position, staring down at his hands. 

“Magnus? Stiles? What the hell is--” 

“Happening?” Magnus guessed, walking over to Alec and cupping his chin in his hand to inspect for injury. “It seems we have a bit of a bodysnatchers situation on our hand, my darling, but don’t you worry your pretty little head about it,” Magnus said, leaning in to kiss Alec comfortingly. Before their lips could meet, Alec’s eyes widened and he backed away quickly with his hands raised. 

“Stiles, I--” 

“Not Stiles, _me_ Stiles,” he said with a small wave in Alec’s direction. 

“Then you’re--” 

“Your husband, Alexander. I’m hurt that you don’t recognize the way I speak or the way I hold your face,” Magnus said with a raise of his eyebrow. 

“No, you don’t understand,” Alec said, holding out his hands as Magnus took a step closer, “I’m not--” 

“Magnus! You’re okay…” Another voice chimed from the doorway, clearly out of breath. Stiles froze when he saw Derek and his heart clenched when he walked straight for him and pressed their lips together. Stiles’ eyes widened and he pushed Derek away with a blast of magic, wondering for a second time that day how in the _hell_ Derek knew Magnus. 

“Not Magnus, oh god, I am-- Derek, why are you trying to kiss _Magnus?_ ” Stiles asked because he wasn’t about to let that slide without an explanation. 

“Because I’m not Derek, I’m Alec,” he said as took a step backward, embarrassment reddening his face as he glanced around the room. 

“If you’re Alec, that means--” Stiles turned to Alec’s body and raised an eyebrow in question. 

With a sigh, he said, “I’m Derek and I am _very_ confused.” Stiles let out a huff of laughter and went to run a hand through his hair, flinching when the cold metal on his fingers touched his scalp. “Why am I-- What hap-- Why am I looking at me?” Derek decided, his eyes falling to Alec which shouldn’t have been surprising because at that moment, Alec looked like him, and man, Stiles’ head was really starting to spin. 

“Eyes over here, handsome,” Magnus called, waving his hand in a way that looked awkward coming from Stiles’ body. “It seems the little demon problem you were worried about decided to play a trick on us with its last breath.” 

“A trick? What do you--” Derek’s eyes widened and Stiles thought it took him long enough to realize what was happening. “Are we all…?” He glanced over at Stiles who shrugged in response.

“You are Alec, Alec is you, I’m Stiles, and Magnus is me. Isn’t this just fun?” Stiles said with a faux grin on his lips. He might have been in New York to escape the supernatural but he was very much a fan of ignoring the problem until it went away and this was a problem he was _ready_ and very willing to disregard. 

“What the hell kind of demon does this?” Derek asked as he stood, a bit more wobbly on his feet than was usual for him. Stiles was at his side in a moment, sliding his arm around Derek’s waist to steady him. “And why does my entire body feel like I got hit with a truck?” He added with a wince. 

“Because whatever gave the demon the ability to switch us hurts like hell to humans and shadowhunters, apparently,” Magnus said with a wince. Alec was quick to rush to his side, holding his face gently in his hands. For a moment, Stiles was frozen again. He watched as Derek’s - _Alec’s_ \- hands stroked over his - _Magnus’_ \- body as if checking for injury and recalled the few times Derek had done that to him before. There was a gentleness to the touch that Stiles had wished for on many occasions and when Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus, he cleared his throat quickly. 

“Sucks to not have your magical healing abilities, doesn’t it, fellas?” Stiles joked if only to ease the tension he suddenly felt in his shoulders. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Being cared for by a big strong alpha werewolf doesn’t sound so bad,” Magnus said teasingly. Stiles didn’t like the flirtatious inference of the words as they rolled off Magnus’ lips even with the wedding ring weighing heavy on his finger. 

“To answer your other question, we’ve never seen it before. The only demon that we know of that has the ability to bodyswap is the magraon demon. Izzy and Underhill are hitting the books now to figure out if that’s what we killed,” Alec chimed in. Derek nodded consideringly and leaned into Stiles’ touch. 

“And who am I? Who is… me?” Derek asked, his eyes moving from Alec to Magnus unsure who to look at and seemingly just as uncomfortable seeing his body so close to Stiles’ body as Stiles had been. 

“You, my dear, are my dashingly handsome husband, Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Shadowhunter Institute, and the person who most likely saved your little human over there,” Magnus said with a vague gesture toward Magnus. 

“Now that we’ve all been confusingly introduced, is there any way to fix this?” Derek spat and Stiles couldn’t contain the soft laugh that escaped his throat. Derek and Alec looked at him accusingly and Stiles only shrugged and laughed harder. 

“I’m sorry, I just-- I don’t think I’d have ever been able to tell the two of you were switched. You’re uncannily similar with how you scowl at me, it’s--” At both of their unamused looks, Stiles licked his lips and glanced at Magnus. “You can’t tell me I’m wrong,” he said. Magnus glanced between the two of them and shrugged. 

“I definitely have a type, don’t I?” Magnus said and both Alec and Derek gaped at him. “Relax, my darling, Derek was only ever a gorgeous piece of eye candy to call on when I needed a wolf’s expertise. You know I can’t control how handsome my supernatural contacts are,” Magnus teased with a grin and Alec rolled his eyes and kissed him quickly. Stiles felt like the breath was knocked out of him seeing his lips connect to Derek’s. 

“What do we _do_?” Stiles asked, hoping the desperation in his voice wasn’t too obvious. Magnus glanced over at him with a look on his face that clearly meant he knew something was up with Stiles and raised his eyebrows. 

“I will conjure us up some magical texts and cocktails and we can spend the rest of the night trying to figure out how to fix this,” Magnus said and with a snap of his fingers, stacks of books flooded the apartment. “Oh, dear, this is rather excessive,” he said consideringly. 

“How can you still do magic with your body over there?” Alec questioned, shock clear in his tone. Stiles had the same question, but seeing his body conjure objects from thin air struck him too dumb to ask. 

“I’m honing in on Stiles’ magic, but it doesn’t seem you use it much, huh?” Magnus said before glancing at Derek and adding, “And _you_ told me he was human.”

“He _is_ ,” Derek corrected, his eyes darting to Stiles almost accusingly. 

Stiles held up his hands in defense and squeaked, “I have no idea what the hell is going on.” Magnus hummed and took a few steps until he was in front of Stiles, holding out his hand. Stiles glanced down at it like it was a predator enticing him into being its next meal and Magnus laughed. 

“I’m not gonna bite, Stiles, I just wanna try something,” Magnus said, curling his fingers at Stiles to urge him to grab on. Stiles did as he was asked and the moment their hands connected, he felt fire sizzle in his veins. 

“Oh my god,” he whispered, eyes widening. Derek gasped beside him and Alec smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked Derek in a panic, pulling his hand away from Magnus’ as quickly as he possibly could. 

“Your eyes. They were--” 

“That of a precious little feline, so I’ve been told. Right, darling?” Magnus interrupted before glancing back at Alec for reassurance. 

“Absolutely,” Alec agreed steadily, winking at his husband. They were sickeningly sweet and Stiles was increasingly uncomfortable with having Magnus in his body with Alec around. 

“I wanna see!” Stiles yelled, searching the apartment for a mirror. When he found one, he bounded over, his hand instinctively covering his mouth in surprise. “This is the coolest thing that has _ever_ happened to me,” Stiles decided as he turned back around. 

“We share a similar magic, Stiles. I was born with mine but from what I can sense, yours was a gift of sorts,” Magnus said softly, turning back toward Derek. “You truly didn’t know?” He asked hesitantly as if worried for Derek. Stiles was briefly warmed at how much Magnus seemed to care for his alpha. 

“We didn’t, no idea,” Derek said quickly, “I’ve suspected for a little while that he wasn’t exactly _human,_ but--” 

Before Stiles could stop himself, he shouted, “You _what?!_ ” Derek winced at the sound and peered guiltily at Stiles. “You’ve suspected? You’ve been spending way too much time around Deaton, Derek. Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” Stiles asked, stepping forward until they were almost toe to toe. 

“You said you wanted _out,_ Stiles. I wasn’t about to tell you to stay because I thought maybe you had some magical powers I couldn’t quite explain!” Derek shot back. Stiles went to argue but he realized that Derek had a point. Stiles would have left Beacon Hills whether he knew about the supposed magical ability or not and Derek would have known that. He always knew how Stiles’ mind worked better than anyone else in the pack. 

“I didn’t mean to cause a lover’s quarrel…” Magnus muttered as he stepped back into Alec’s arms. 

Both Stiles and Derek turned to Magnus and yelled in unison, “We’re not lovers!” Alec and Magnus shared a look that he couldn’t quite figure out before Magnus gestured to the array of books behind them. 

“Either way. Stiles’ magic may have given us an answer to how we get back into our bodies and quite frankly, it hurts to see someone that isn’t me wearing my favorite studded jacket,” Magnus commented with clear distaste. Stiles shot him an offended glare before stomping over to the couch and grabbing one of the texts. 

“I was promised some alcohol?” Stiles said and Magnus grinned back in response.

* * *

Even after a few hours had passed, Stiles still wasn’t used to being in Magnus’ body. He was overwhelmed by the power he felt soaring inside of him and annoyed by the heavy makeup on his eyes and the rings on his fingers. Magnus let him take off all but one, not liking how his wedding ring looked on the side table that he had taught Stiles how to fix with magic. He also wouldn’t let Stiles take off his face full of makeup, but it was pretty easy to deal with until his eyes started to blink more rapidly with fatigue. 

The other thing Stiles wasn’t sure he would _ever_ get used to was seeing his and Derek’s bodies so close. Even when they weren’t themselves, Magnus and Alec seemed to have a need to be connected; whether it was their fingers laced together or their thighs pressing against each other or even a reassuring kiss to the other’s shoulder or cheek. Stiles had to watch the way that Derek’s body leaned into his own, nuzzling into his neck while Stiles heard his own bright laughter filter through the air. Knowing the bodies didn’t currently belong to them made no difference. 

He sensed Derek’s discomfort beside him and couldn’t help but notice the way that Derek’s eyes seemed to dart to their physical forms with an unreadable expression. They’d been doing research for hours and had made it through most of the books that Magnus had conjured using Stiles’ magic - which was another thing Stiles wouldn’t let himself focus on with everything else going on - and all of them seemed to feel the day catch up to them. 

Magnus slammed a book closed and said, “Well, I think that’s enough for one night, don’t you?” Stiles nodded and yawned, stretching his arms above his head and relishing in the crack of his spine. “I’m afraid I only have one spare bedroom but I can show you both over there with no trouble,” Magnus added with a smirk on his face that Stiles really didn’t like. 

“You want us to--?” Before Stiles could finish, Derek chimed in. 

“I can sleep on the couch!” Disappointment rushed through Stiles, but it only made sense. There had been a handful of times that the two had to sleep in close proximity and unfortunately for Stiles, it was when they were either both kidnapped or pulled into a pack pile on the floor of Derek’s loft in Beacon Hills. 

“Don’t be silly, Derek. That couch is a mess!” Magnus noted, gesturing to the aforementioned piece of furniture. It wasn’t a lie by any means; there were still a few spikes sticking out from the cushion, dripping black goo onto the cloth, and as it was, there was no way someone could sleep on it. Luckily, Stiles knew that magic was readily available to them. 

“Can’t you wave your hands and magic them away?” Stiles asked his voice filled with pleas. Magnus shook his head and held up his hands, magic sparking from his fingertips like an engine sputtering to start. 

“I’ve used your power to its breaking point, it seems, my dear,” Magnus said in mock sadness that Stiles caught onto immediately. He glanced over at Derek and saw a small amount of panic flash through his eyes and sighed heavily. 

“Can’t you just… show me?” Stiles asked, holding up his own hands, trying to control the amount of power that surged to his fingertips. Magnus shrugged and grinned at Stiles before stepping behind him and trailing his fingers down Stiles’ arms until their hands rested together. It was oddly intimate and Stiles couldn’t stop himself from glancing between Derek and Alec nervously. He expected Alec to look annoyed at their closeness, but he continued smirking down at the book in front of him like it contained an inside joke no one else was privy to. Derek scowled and crossed his arms over his chest as he stood. 

“You have a husband now, Magnus, and you’re still flirting with anything with a pulse?” Derek spat, but Magnus chuckled in response, clearly unphased by Derek’s words, and circled his fingers around Stiles’ wrist. 

“Oh, my darling, is that _jealousy_ I hear in those salty words?” Magnus teased and Derek rolled his eyes expertly in return. 

“I don’t see why this is necessary. Can he do it or can’t he?” Derek asked sternly. 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders and leaned in close to Stiles’ ear to whisper, “What do you think, Little Red? Think really hard about what you want to do on that couch and let the magic guide you.” 

Stiles did exactly that. He thought about it being cleaned up and fluffed to the perfect comfort level and imagined an array of soft sheets and blankets covering it for a good night’s rest. He imagined himself peacefully sleeping on the makeshift bed he had conjured for himself and felt the magic bubbling inside of him. He made the mistake of glancing over at Derek to see if he approved and suddenly, his mind went haywire. 

As if a grenade went off in his mind, new images appeared. Derek was on top of him, kissing him within an inch of his life, his fingers grabbing onto the sheets Stiles had dreamed up a few seconds earlier. He could hear Derek’s groans and feel their skin sliding together as they touched where they had never felt each other before. 

And when Stiles opened his eyes, the couch was burnt to a crisp. 

Magnus’ laughter filled the air before he said, “What has my couch ever done to you?” Stiles pulled away from him and glared, but it didn’t seem to phase Magnus. As if he had planned for this to happen, Magnus said delightedly, “I promise the bed in the guest room is big enough for the both of you. Come along now!” He sauntered down the hallway with Alec close behind him, leaving Stiles and Derek alone with the charred couch in front of them. 

“I’m sorry, I really tried--” Stiles began, but Derek held up a hand. 

“It’s okay. We can stand to share a bed for one night, right? We’ve been pack for half a decade now,” Derek said reassuringly, resting a hand on Stiles’ arm as an attempt to ease his panic. The words were less than comforting because Stiles didn’t need a reminder that he had been practically pining for Derek for over 5 years; he was well aware of that fact, especially with the day’s events as a constant reminder. 

“I’m usually a pretty good bed partner, but who knows what Magnus’ body does in its sleep,” Stiles joked, running a hand through his hair nervously. Derek laughed and shook his head, gesturing down the hallway for Stiles to follow the other men. 

“At least our bodies are used to sleeping together,” Derek added but that fact did nothing to ease the rapid beat of Stiles’ heart. When they reached the end of the hallway, Stiles felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment as he saw Alec press a gentle kiss to Magnus’ forehead before their lips moved slowly together. Stiles felt his chest ache with longing and his stomach bubble with want at the love in their eyes when they pulled away. 

Alec saw them first and backed away, biting down on his lip before he said, “Magnus made up the bed for you. There’s-- We left some of our clothes out so we know they’ll fit you.” Stiles smiled at him and nodded in thanks while Derek sent a gruff okay to them as he walked into the room to grab the clothes before making his way to the bathroom. 

“Thank you, guys,” Stiles said before the two men could walk away hand in hand. “I don’t really know what happened today or what is going to happen tomorrow, but you apparently saved my life and I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t make sure you knew I was grateful,” Stiles said truthfully, smiling at Alec and Magnus. Magnus took a step forward and took Stiles’ hands in his, squeezing tightly as his eyes filled with sympathy. 

“I cared for Derek’s family and I begrudgingly care for Derek,” Magnus began as a huff of laughter left Stiles’ lips. “I was close with Talia before she passed and I see so much of her strength and resilience in her son, but I also see her distrust and hesitation in him. Talia found that person who pushed her outside of her comfort zone and I have witnessed that in you today, Stiles.” Magnus pulled Stiles into a tight hug and whispered, “Hale’s care deeply about so few - much like my husband over there - but keep being who you are. I can tell Derek is close to letting you in.” 

Stiles nodded but stayed silent as the two men walked away. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple before they disappeared into their own room for a good night’s sleep. Stiles hoped he would be able to do the same. He heard the bathroom door click open and shuffled into the bedroom, smiling at Derek who had changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. 

“No shower?” Stiles asked, noting his hair was still dry. Derek blushed and shook his head. 

“It felt incredibly weird to even get undressed let alone clean a body that isn’t mine,” he said and Stiles’ eyes widened. He hadn’t considered that but the warm shower he had been looking forward to was quickly becoming less and less appealing. He reached for the clothes Magnus had left for him and rolled his eyes when he saw the yoga pants and tank top. 

“Magnus and I have very different tastes, but I guess it's his body, his rules,” Stiles noted with a dry chuckle before moving to the bathroom. After he had shut the door, he stared at Magnus’ face in the mirror and took a deep, calming breath. _Alright, Stiles, you’ve gotta get it together. This isn’t going to last forever and then you and Derek can go back to your own personal bubbles,_ Stiles thought to himself, giving the pep talk he needed as he got changed. 

He glanced at the full-length mirror and was momentarily grateful for Magnus’ body. Even with magic to do whatever he wanted, he apparently still found the time to keep in shape. He flexed his arms and poked at the muscles before humming appreciatively. Stiles didn’t consider himself out of shape, but he had never truly grown out of his lanky teenage body. Sure, he could take care of himself in a fight, but it didn’t show as much in his arms as it did for Magnus. 

With one more readying breath, Stiles opened the door and his heart stopped when he saw Derek under the covers on the bed they were expected to share. It was so _domestic_ in a way that Stiles would never admit to dreaming about and he was truly pissed they weren’t in their own bodies. He shuffled over to the bed and tentatively slid under the sheets as close to the edge of the bed as possible. Derek chuckled beside him and Stiles glared over at him in response. 

“What?” Stiles asked as he reached for the lamp beside him to turn off the soft glow that seemed to make his head ache. 

“You’re gonna fall off the bed if you stay that far away from me,” Derek said with a raise of his eyebrow. Stiles rolled his eyes and moved an almost microscopic inch closer, staring up at the ceiling as the room went completely dark. He felt Derek mimic his position, both of them on their backs and looking up at nothing, and closed his eyes to try and calm himself. 

“This doesn’t have to be awkward, right?” Stiles asked, but before Derek could answer his rhetorical question, he continued. “We just watched our bodies cuddle and kiss for like the entire night so we can sleep together without any qualms,” Stiles muttered, turning his head to glance at Derek. He could barely see the outline of his face, but it was all too noticeable to Stiles that it was Derek who was next to him. 

After a few moments of silence, Derek admitted, “This isn’t exactly how I planned to come visit you.” Stiles gaped at him before turning on his side to face Derek. 

“You planned to visit me?” He asked softly. He knew that Scott and Isaac had planned a trip and that Lydia was petitioning Jackson to make their summer vacation in New York, but there was no part of him that expected Derek to go that far out of his way. 

“Of course I did. It’s hard for an alpha to be far from his-- pack,” Derek responded. Stiles was stuck on the pause, though. He racked his brain to figure out what Derek could have considered saying, but he came up empty. Instead, Stiles considered the words Derek _did_ say. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that my leaving would be tough on you? I wouldn’t have--” 

“You needed this,” Derek interrupted before Stiles could say anything else. “You’ve been through so much and you had a chance to figure out if being in my pack, being in Beacon Hills even, was how you wanted your future to look,” Derek added. Stiles knew he was right. As much as he wanted to say that he wouldn’t have left if he knew it would hurt Derek, he realized the minute he stepped foot in New York that leaving was exactly what he needed. 

What Derek didn’t know was that it solidified Stiles’ place in the pack and his future in Beacon Hills. 

“I’ve missed you,” Stiles admitted because he wasn’t sure he could hold it in any longer. Derek let out a breath, turning so he could face Stiles, and even in the darkness, Stiles saw the small smile on his lips. 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, “I’ve missed you, too.” 

“And I’m glad you’re here,” Stiles added quickly, “even though you’re not really _you_ right now and I’m not really _me._ I’m just-- happy to have you here. I guess, if I had to be thrown into another supernatural crisis, I’m glad it’s with you.” Stiles felt a blush creep up his neck and tried to shake it away even if Derek couldn’t really see it. But Derek reached out and cupped Stiles’ cheek in his hand and Stiles was sure he could feel the heat taking over his face. 

“When we’re back in our own bodies, there’s something I want to try,” Derek whispered and Stiles nodded slowly in response, his eyes closing as Derek’s thumb stroked across his cheekbone. “I think we both need to sleep, okay?” Derek asked, but Stiles already felt the heaviness of fatigue clouding his mind. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, taking a deep breath in before mumbling, “‘Night, Der’k. Love you.” 

Stiles thought he heard a whispered, “me too,” before sleep overtook him. 

* * *

Stiles woke up slowly, his body aching in ways it hadn’t since he’d gotten to New York. He stretched his arms above him and let out a deep breath as his head fell to look at the person beside him. 

“Derek, wake up. We’ve got to get going on--” Stiles froze, his eyes widening comically, “--research?” 

“Stiles?” Derek asked and it sounded like Derek. The man beside him _looked_ like Derek and when he glanced down, he saw Derek’s arms wrapped around his waist - _Stiles’_ waist. He untangled Derek’s arms and shot up out of the bed, surging toward the vanity and squealing with delight when he saw his own face staring back at him. 

“Oh, thank _god,_ ” Stiles said as he glanced back over to the bed. Derek had pulled himself to sitting and was glancing down at his hands in awe, clear relief flooding his features. “We’re us again!” Stiles cheered. “You’re you and I’m me and we’re _us_ again,” Stiles repeated as he felt his body relax for the first time in hours. 

“We are,” Derek said as he leaned back against the headboard. He stared at Stiles with a gaze that Stiles couldn’t quite place, but then sleep-clouded memories flashed through his mind. “Caught on yet?” Derek asked, a slightly teasing tone in his voice that had Stiles blushing all over again. He made his way back to the bed and sat cross-legged next to Derek, playing with his fingers that were thankfully void of jewelry again. 

Stiles nodded and said quickly, “I was half asleep.” It was a lame excuse considering he was well aware of what he had admitted to Derek the night prior and it was the absolute truth if he was honest with himself. He had known he was in love with Derek since before he left Beacon Hills but to admit it out loud - especially to Derek - was something he had never planned on doing. 

“So was I,” Derek agreed. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he added, “But I meant it. And I _do_ want to try something.” Stiles leaned forward as Derek pushed himself off of the headboard and as if their minds had the same train of thought, their lips connected softly. Stiles could only describe the kiss as tentative, unsure, and possibly the most memorable moment he had ever experienced. Derek’s hand traveled up his arm to cup his cheek as it had the night before and it felt so much better on Stiles’ skin. He leaned into the touch and reached out to rest his hands on Derek’s bare chest, feeling the way his heart beat steadily in his chest, unfaltering unlike Stiles’ that stuttered out of control. 

Derek leaned closer and pushed Stiles until he was lying back on the bed, Derek’s body morphing to every curve of his like they were meant to fit together. Analogies of fireworks and puzzle pieces and all of that romantic crap Stiles had never been a fan of burst through his mind as Derek kissed him until they were both breathless. When Derek pulled away, it was only because a throat cleared in the direction of the doorway. 

“Well, now that we’ve got _that_ settled, would you two like to join us for breakfast?” Magnus asked as if he hadn’t interrupted the most perfect kiss Stiles had ever had. Derek rested his forehead in the crook of Stiles’ neck with a laugh and Stiles sent a deadly glare in Magnus’ direction. He laughed and snapped his fingers and like magic - Stiles had so many questions - their clean and slightly warm clothes appeared next to them in the bed. “Come along now, boys. You can’t stay in bed forever, especially when that bed is _mine_ ,” Magnus said with a wink before floating away. 

“We should--” Derek began as he rolled off of Stiles. Before he could get too far, Stiles gripped onto his hand and when Derek turned to see what he wanted, Stiles kissed him one more time. He wasn’t sure he would ever get used to the feeling of Derek’s lips on his, but there was a small part of him that hoped he could just kiss Derek forever and never stop. 

“I was always going to come back to Beacon Hills,” Stiles said to make sure Derek didn’t have any questions. “I am part of your pack whether you want me to be or not,” he added with a small smile. Derek grinned back at him and, to Stiles’ surprise, wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist to pull him into a tight hug. It was an awkward angle and Stiles was sure Derek’s back must have hurt from the way it twisted, but it felt too amazing to have Derek’s arms around him so intimately so he waited for Derek to pull away. 

“I want you in Beacon Hills and I want you in my pack, but if that means letting you take some time in New York, then I’ll make as many trips as I need to,” Derek said and it sounded like a promise that Stiles knew he wouldn’t break. 

They got up and dressed together, sneaking small kisses and touches when they could before making their way out of the bedroom. Magnus and Alec were sitting on the balcony at a table filled with an array of breakfast foods that had Stiles’ mouth watering and when Magnus saw them, he beamed delightfully. 

“Alpha, Little Red, nice of you to grace us with your presence,” Magnus teased with another sly wink as he sipped on a cup of what smelled like very strong coffee. Stiles laughed at the names but slid into the seat beside Magnus happily as Derek walked up to Alec with an outstretched hand. 

“Since we didn’t really get to ‘meet’ yesterday, I’m Derek. Thanks for, uh, loaning me your body?” Derek said carefully, shivering as he remembered what it felt like to not be himself. Alec let out a sharp laugh and reached for Derek’s hand, shaking it firmly. 

“I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. Magnus has told me all about his history with your family and what a great leader you’ve turned out to be. He neglected to mention how attractive you were, though,” Alec added with a narrow-eyed glance at his husband. Magnus shrugged and held out a plate of pastries to Stiles who grabbed for a chocolate-filled croissant. 

“I haven’t seen Derek since he was practically a teenager, Alexander. How was I supposed to know he’d grow up to look like that,” Magnus said, feigning complete innocence. Stiles snorted out a laugh as he ate his pastry, smiling when Derek sat down beside him and rested a hand on his thigh. It had already felt so normal to share space with Derek and he supposed he had Alec and Magnus to thank for that. 

“So, do either of you know why we’re back to ourselves again?” Stiles asked because the question was lingering in the back of his mind. 

“The only thing my sister could find on the magraon demon is that it can only be summoned by a true mate and it doesn’t usually happen on purpose,” Alec said with a shrug as he sipped his own coffee. Derek’s nails dug into the skin of Stiles’ thigh and he seemed to freeze in his seat. 

“I’m sorry, a _what_?” Stiles asked, his eyes searching Derek’s face. Derek sent a panicked glance to Magnus who smirked in return. 

“A true mate, dear,” Magnus repeated, but the phrase wasn’t what Stiles had questions about. Magnus linked his fingers together and crossed his legs before continuing, “True mates are quite rare nowadays. They usually only show themselves when an alpha has an unwanted but great distance between them and the person they desire the most.” 

“Come again?” Stiles said breathlessly, his chest contracting with each word. There was something about the words that didn’t really register in Stiles’ brain. It might have been ‘mate’, could’ve been ‘unwanted but great distance’, maybe even ‘the person they desire the most’, but the only alpha Stiles could think of was Derek. He thought back to the pause he decided to brush off earlier and gaped at Derek, smacking his shoulder roughly. 

“Ow,” Derek muttered, but nervousness was clear on his face. 

“I’m your _mate?!_ And you _knew_ this? And you still let me leave? Without telling me?!” Stiles had so many questions but most of all, he wanted Derek to tell him the truth. 

“Mates aren’t what humans think they are,” Derek began with a sigh, holding Stiles’ hands in his. “Wolves mate for life, yes, but the feelings have to be reciprocated. When you decided to leave, it was-- I don’t know-- a test?” Stiles raised his eyebrows hoping his stare would urge Derek to continue his weak explanation. “Time and distance can lessen a mate bond. I figured because you didn’t like me--” 

“I _did_ like you, you idiot!” Stiles yelled and Derek had the audacity to chuckle. 

“I know that now!” Derek argued and before Stiles one of the other many questions that floated in his mind, Magnus chimed in. 

“A true mate arises when neither time nor distance can break the connection between two souls. It’s quite romantic if you ask me,” he noted, but his eyes never left Alec’s. The love they had for each other would have been sickeningly cute to Stiles if he wasn’t so frustrated with Derek. 

“So, we’re mates,” Stiles said. 

“True mates,” Alec corrected and both Stiles and Derek glared at him. He shrugged and pouted as Magnus started clearing the table, shuffling over to place a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips. 

“We’re _true_ mates, then. What does that… mean?” Stiles asked, tilting his head at Derek. 

“It means that, if you choose to accept the bond, you’re stuck with me forever,” Derek said carefully and Stiles narrowed his eyes. 

“And if I don’t?” Stiles asked, but Derek hesitated a moment too long and Magnus sighed from where he had his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck, his chin resting on the top of his husband’s head. 

“If you don’t, Derek will live out a life of loneliness, never truly feeling whole until the day that he meets his bitter end,” Magnus explained with a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. 

Stiles inhaled sharply and whispered, “But no pressure, though.” Derek squeezed his hands and nodded, making sure his eyes connected with Stiles’. 

“There _is_ no pressure. I have no doubt in my mind that you’re my true mate and that for some reason, we’re fated to be together. Even if it takes you years, I’ll never stop waiting,” Derek said seriously and Stiles would have melted if it wasn’t for the chorus of ‘awe’s that left Magnus’ and Alec’s lips. Derek shot a fiery glare at them before turning back to Stiles with so much love in his eyes, Stiles wasn’t sure how to handle it. 

“Why don’t we start with a date? Have you ever walked through Central Park?” Stiles asked as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, “It’s like the preserve but fancier.” Derek laughed and shook his head, placing a delicate kiss on Stiles’ lips. “Well, we’ll start there,” Stiles decided, a large grin taking over his face. 

“Mind if we crash? Alec here refuses to do the touristy venues with me but I’d bet he’d come along if you asked nicely,” Magnus teased as he pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek. 

“The more the merrier, right, Derek?” Stiles asked and Derek, of course, begrudgingly agreed. 

Stiles couldn’t stop the smile that widened on his face as his eyes met Derek’s once more. Derek’s grin was wide as he listened to Magnus tease Alec relentlessly while Alec’s face held barely a hint of annoyance. Looking at them had Stiles thinking about the future; more importantly, his future with Derek. He wondered if he and Derek would ever feel for each other what Magnus and Alec had so clearly, but then Derek smiled over at him and brought his hand to his lips, and Stiles thought maybe they already did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. Feel free to follow me on my [Personal Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/), too. 
> 
> Also, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) to let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
